


cliche

by orphan_account



Series: don't forget to water your plance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Fluff, Plance Month, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i should probably stop watching so many romcoms oops, i was listening to mxmtoon while writing this, i'm not kidding thisk is literally just fluff, insomia, it's just fluff, plance, sorry - Freeform, try again, you came here for angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pidge is a workaholic.lance wants her to sleep.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: don't forget to water your plance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	cliche

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this has to be the cheesiest thing i've ever written, so i'm sorry.  
> the title is inspired by the song cliche by mxmtoon  
> and i was listening to mxmtoon while writing this (probably why it's so fluffy)  
> written for day two of plance month (prompt: insomia) but posted on day three bc i wrote it and then never uploaded it.

38 hours, 27 minutes, 4 seconds (and counting) is how long Pidge's watch was telling her she'd been awake. God, Lance would be so disappointed in her if he saw her habits now. And he thought they _used_ to be bad? Pidge loved sleeping. A lot. Unfortunately, it didn't love her back.

She pulled her glasses from her face, rubbing her eyes, and lazily waiting for them to refocus. Her computer screen glared at her in a blurry and (painfully) bright jumble of numbers and letters. As her eyes started focusing again, the front door creaked open, and Pidge turned around halfway in her chair.

"So we're going back to old habits huh? Is it throwback Thursday or something?" she heard a voice she'd recognize anywhere. She let off a small grin at his attempt at a joke. "I leave on a mini business trip for two days, and you've already neglected taking care of yourself again?"

"Actually, it's only been a little longer than 38 hours. You're back early" she pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining. And if you're about to ask me why I'm awake, I had to finish t-" her voice was hoarse from hardly using it the past day. Lance didn't let her finish her sentence.

"There's always something to finish, and you know that" he cut her off. The living room lights flickered on, and Pidge buried her face in the sleeves of the hoodie she was wearing. ' _The hoodie that looks oddly familiar to the hoodie of mine that went missing a few weeks ago'_ he noted to himself with a small smile.

"Lance!!" she hissed. "Are you trying to blind me?!"

"Just how long have you actually been awake? You haven't been awake all 38 hours I've been gone, have you?" he asked with a soft tone in his voice. He set his bag down at the door and made his way over to her desk, where she was still seated, eyes finally adjusting to the light.

"No, I haven't, I've been awake si- OWW!" she jumped as he pressed his fingers into a knot in her right shoulder, than must've formed after hours of sitting in the same position at her desk.

"Liar" he murmured, continuing to work the knot out of her shoulder. "You know, if you keep staring at your computer screen in the dark like this, you're going to end up with actual eyesight problems, and you're going to need actual glasses" he pointed out, snaking his arms around her waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck. Pidge eagerly leaned into his touch, her heavy eyes starting to betray her. Lance pressed a kiss to her jaw before pulling away to look at the room. Coffee mugs littered her desk top all around her computer, and there was an empty bowl off to the side with a fork sitting in it, and what looked like a few lettuce leaves still at the bottom. "Please tell me you've had more than a salad and coffee this entire time. How are you not starving?" he shook his head, pressing a kiss to her messy hair.

"Who's to say that I'm not hungry? I was busy" she snarked back, her words starting to slur a bit.

"Uh huh, and we'll deal with that later. For now, bedtime" he instructed.

"Lance, 'm not three" she murmured, still complying as he picked her up, gently shutting her laptop lid. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her face buried into his shoulder.

"You're right, you're twenty three, and you still need sleep" he stated, at which Pidge only answered with an incoherent noise, that sounded kind of like a 'whatever'. He reached their bedroom, pushing open the door to find a neatly made bed and a clean floor. "You cleaned in here" he whispered, setting her down on the bed. She slowly nodded. He started towards the door when Pidge grabbed his arm.

"Don't go" she pleaded, the corners of her eyes crinkled like she was about to start crying.

Lance ran his fingers over her knuckles, squeezing her hand before letting it go. "Hey, don't worry, I'm just getting you water. I'm assuming you haven't had anything but coffee to drink all day" he reassured her, adding a small joke at the end. Pidge let out a breath of laughter, nodding, and Lance stepped out of the room, and made his way towards the kitchen.

The floors of the house creaked a little under his weight as he navigated his way down the hallway, looking at the pictures on the walls as he passed them. There was a picture of Katie and Matt, laughing at god knows what, and a picture of Katie's dog Bae Bae. Lance remembered the first time he ever met the dog, she tackled him to the ground. Lance was sure he bruised his spine, but Katie was laughing so hard that the only thing that mattered to him in the moment was her smile. He looked at the picture of the team a couple years ago from Shiro's wedding. Lance would never admit it (and Pidge would never let him live it down), but he cried like a baby. The next picture on the wall was from when he proposed to Pidge. He had Hunk photograph it, and God, it had turned out perfect. Technically the picture was two pictures: the first one was Lance on one knee. Katie was wearing a long green coat over her black button up shirt, and had tears in her eyes. It had started raining on their walk through the park, and Lance thought that the entire thing was screwed up. In all honesty, it made it even better, and Katie's hair in the picture looked stunning with the raindrops in it. The second picture was of him kissing her and crying, so fucking overjoyed that she had said yes.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but I was having a really crappy day that day" Katie said, breaking the silence. "Prototype failed, Matt and I were fighting, everyone cancelled on team movie night. I mean, now I know why that last part happened, but still. It was a pretty crappy day" she paused. "But honestly? I think it was the happiest day of my life. You and your stupidly adorable romantic gestures and everything made it that way. And it sounds really stupid, but the whole proposal was so absolutely fucking perfect, it felt like it came right out of a Hallmark movie, ya know? But it was _you_ and you made it special in your own way. It really was perfect" she looked down at the cup she was holding, the ring on her finger glimmering a little in the dim lights.

"Why're you up"

"You take an awfully long time to get a cup of water" she looked up at him with a smirk on his face. "I got this from the bathroom in fifteen seconds, and I was wondering what was taking you so long. I figured you were trying to clean up or something so I came out here to help you. You were right, by the way. I was pretty dehydrated". Lance hummed and wrapped an arm around her side, and she leaned up against him. They stood silently for a moment, staring at the framed picture.

"I love you, Katie" he whispered. "Like, a lot"

"If you don't stop being so cheesy, I swear my life will literally become a Hallmark movie" she murmured, not being able to fight back the wide smile that crawled across her face.

"I'm pretty sure Hallmark movies don't have giant lion robots and evil aliens" Lance commented, and Pidge snorted.

"I guess you're right about that" she whispered. "but Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"


End file.
